


letters in wartime

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of Suvi Teräsniska's song into English is available <a href="http://lyricstranslate.com/en/pohjantuuli-north-wind.html">here</a>.</p><p>Also available <a href="http://beili.tumblr.com/post/132753877591/letters-in-wartime-poets-of-the-fall-daze">on tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	letters in wartime

**Poets Of The Fall** \- Daze (acoustic) • **Institute** \- Secrets And Lies • **Dave Matthews Band** \- When The World Ends (Oakenfold remix) • **Nathan McCree** \- High Alert • **Elbow** \- Some Riot • **Beth Hart &Joe Bonamassa** \- I’ll Take Care Of You • **Matthew Good** \- Letters In Wartime • **Suvi Teräsniska** \- Pohjantuuli • **The National** \- Lucky You  


[listen](https://8tracks.com/rosefielding/letters-in-wartime) • [download](https://app.box.com/s/b5hv9brstcxhcb5yug7g96rnpsxz2xst)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Suvi Teräsniska's song into English is available [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/pohjantuuli-north-wind.html).
> 
> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/132753877591/letters-in-wartime-poets-of-the-fall-daze).


End file.
